


Mi rendi felice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dammi il tuo amore [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, lace underwear
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Germania ha una vita molto controllata, ma Feliciano è la sua folle variabile.Scritto col prompt di p0rnfest:HETALIA: AXIS POWERS	Germania/Nord Italia	Feliciano decide di fare una sorpresa a Ludwig indossando un completino di pizzo rosso





	Mi rendi felice

Mi rendi felice

 

Germania finì di pettinarsi i capelli e si guardò allo specchio, sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, annuendo.

< Ed anche oggi sono riuscito a mantenere il mio status quo. Nonostante sia domenica, mi sono alzato alle sette senza concedermi un’inutile vacanza. Ho sistemato il mio aspetto e ho mantenuto la mia routine > si vantò. Controllò che i bottoni dei polsini della camicia fossero chiusi e si diresse alla porta con passo marziale.

Aprì la porta e impallidì, vedendo una serie di petali rossi sul pavimento.

“Devo assolutamente ripulire” si disse. Afferrò scopa e paletta, iniziando a spazzare, con espressione arcigna sul viso.

< Il mio perfetto orologio è sempre messo a dura prova dal mio fidanzato, ma non cederò >. Buttò i petali vermigli nella spazzatura ed iniziò a lavare, l’odore del detersivo gli punse le narici.

“Germania!” piagnucolò Feliciano dal salotto. Si affacciò e il suo ricciolo castano ondeggiò al suo movimento, il suo viso era accaldato.

“Sto pulendo” rispose Ludwig.

“Dai, vieni. Devo farti vedere qualcosa!” disse in falsetto Nord Italia. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, canticchiando a bocca chiusa.

“Se hai di nuovo mangiato pasta o pizza sulle poltrone dimmelo, così vengo a pulire anche lì” rispose atono Germania.

“Italia, secondo te il rosso mi dona?” gli chiese Italia.

Germania roteò gli occhi, aprì la finestra e si diresse verso il salotto.

“Sì, perché me lo chiedi?” domandò, entrando nella stanza.

Italia era in piedi davanti al divano, gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso sul volto e le mani unite dietro la schiena, con le dita intrecciate.

Germania arrossì, il corpo abbronzato e minuto di Italia era ignudo, fatta eccezione per uno striminzito babydoll rosso rubino.

Italia allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso, s’intravedevano i suoi glutei, mentre dimenava i fianchi.

“Come sto?” domandò.

Il viso di Germania divenne bluastro.

“Come in un giorno così ordinario come questo si è potuti arrivare a qualcosa di simile?” gemette.

Italia ridacchiò e balzò, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al collo, aderendo al suo corpo muscoloso, l’odore del profumo che si era messo punse le narici del fidanzato.

“Sor-pre-sa…” cantileno. Si sporse e gli posò un bacio sul naso, Germania avvertì delle fitte al bassoventre e un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la schiena. Chiuse gli occhi e si voltò, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“N-non così… vicino” esalò.

“Amo quanto sia grande, forte e muscoloso” disse Italia, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

Germania sgranò gli occhi e allargò le braccia, i pantaloni gli stringevano e il suo battito cardiaco si fece irregolare, le sue guance erano accaldate.

Italia saltellò all’indietro e lo portò con sé fino al divano. Si staccò da lui e si mise sul divano, si sedette, si sdraiò, si rotolò, si mise su un fianco alzando e abbassando una gamba, cercò diverse posizioni e alla fine si coricò a faccia in su.

“Amo farti le sorprese, sei così serioso che voglio farti sorridere, è il mio modo di premiarti per essere gentile a modo tuo con me”. Afferrò un cuscino e lo annusò, sentendoci l’odore di Germania.

“Stai tentando di sedurmi?” chiese Germania, sbottonandosi la camicia.

< Meglio spogliarmi, prima di vedere tutti i miei abiti stropicciati >. Guardò le gambe di Italia e deglutì, si fissò i piedi ed espirò. < Diamine se sa come essere un amante, se ne inventa una più del diavolo. Non mi sorprende avesse parecchie fidanzate >.

Italia si mise il cuscino dietro la testa e gli sorrise.

< Ho capito presto che tipo eri in realtà, occhi gentili anche se un po’ soli. Mi ricordi il primo grande amore della mia infanzia, ma penso che impazzirei se perdessi anche te. Sono diventato veramente adulto al tuo fianco, nonostante i miei tanti difetti.

Sono felice che parecchi anni fa mi abbia fatto prigioniero, facendomi finire nella sua vita > pensò.

Germania giocherellò con il laccio dei suoi boxer e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“La sorpresa l’hai fatta, ora puoi anche toglierti quel coso assurdo di dosso” disse, raggiungendolo.

Italia obbedì, lo afferrò per il braccio e lo strattonò, dimenando anche i piedi per farsi forza, e con un mugolio se lo fece cadere addosso.

“I-Italia” gemette Germania.

Italia gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e lo strinse a sé.

“Ero indeciso tra questo e prepararti da mangiare. Però per la cena dovevo aspettare un sacco, posso fare entrambe le cose…” disse.

Germania si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Cucinare gli viene dannatamente bene. Sarà una rottura in molte altre cose, ma dipinge come una piccola divinità e cucina come un genio. Quegli spaghetti ai gamberetti la settimana scorsa erano degni dei suoi quadri in stile classico, questo perché spicca come artista, non come guerriero…

Persino il suo corpo è un’opera d’arte, adoro ogni sua singola parte, le mani e i piedi sono minuti e perfetti. I suoi occhi sembrano quelli di un bambino, i suoi capelli sono morbidi e lui è così caldo nella sua meravigliosa interezza > rifletté.

“Ti piace l’idea?” chiese Italia, accarezzandogli il petto. Il suo voluminoso ciuffo ondeggiava, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerato si confondeva con quello dell’altro.

“Ja” sussurrò Germania.

< Si è fatto largo nel mio cuore così velocemente che nemmeno mi sono accorto quando ho iniziato a pensare che fosse dannatamente seducente. Non ho mai saputo neanche baciare una ragazza, ma con lui viene tutto naturale in quel senso >. Gli passò le mani sul corpo, gli massaggiò le spalle e scese, gli accarezzò i fianchi e gli afferrò i glutei. Con una mano s’insinuò nell’interno coscia, allargandogli le gambe.

“Ah…” si lasciò sfuggire.

< Lui è sempre così soffice, caldo… Mi chiedo spesso se sia una buona idea il rapporto che si è creato tra noi, ma non penso io riuscirei a cambiarlo >.

Italia mugolò piano, chiudendo gli occhi e gli guidò la mano, in modo che iniziasse a prepararlo.

< Mio fratello scherza dicendo che non riesco a stargli lontano. Gli dico che è perché è inaffidabile e non mi fido, ma lui ride. Forse è vero, forse mi manca… Quella esistenziale modifica che inutilmente cerco di negare nella mia vita ordinaria > pensò Germania, muovendo le dita dentro Italia.

“Ve- Direi che sono preparato, adesso” disse Italia.

Germania lo baciò con passione, sfilò le dita da dentro di lui e lo abbracciò, Italia ricambiò e Germania lo baciò, ancora e ancora.

“Non hai bisogno di sedurmi. Mi basta saperti a casa ogni giorno quando torno” sussurrò roco Germania.

Italia ridacchiò e gli posò un bacio sul collo, massaggiandogli il petto, soffermandosi con il pollice sui capezzoli.

“Farò di più. Verrò con te anche agli allenamenti, anche se mi fanno paura e sono tanto stancanti. Solo per te, affronterò questo e altro” rispose.

Germania gli passò la mano tra i capelli e gemette, quando Italia gli passò una mano sul membro.

< Io ne sono felice, sono totalmente dipendente da lui. Impazzirei non ci fosse… La mia perfetta vita preimpostata andrebbe a pezzi >.

Entrò dentro Italia e gemette, mentre l’altro lo invogliava con dei gemiti, ed iniziò a muoversi. Italia lo aiutava dandogli una cadenza, stringendolo a sé, affondando nella stoffa del divano.

Germania gorgogliava, lasciandosi andare a spinte più forti, Italia inspirava il suo odore e gli accarezzava i peli sul petto; gli prese la medaglia che indossava e la strinse spasmodicamente, lasciando che fosse l’altro a guidare, con sempre maggiore forza, in modo discontinuo.

“T-ti amo… Germania” sussurrò Italia e Germania sorrise, gli occhi chiusi, il corpo muscoloso in tensione per non schiacciare quello sotto di sé.

< Lui è sempre così caldo, prima sentivo così freddo, ma da quando c’è lui… sembra un folle sogno > pensò quest’ultimo.

“Ti amo, Italia” ammise, venendo dentro di lui, strappandogli un grido di piacere. Lo strinse spasmodicamente e gli strofinò il viso sul petto sottile.

Italia gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli biondi.


End file.
